


【原创/电竞/耽美】海底的星空

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Relationships: 汤宇杰边涔
Kudos: 16





	【原创/电竞/耽美】海底的星空

药水顺着细长的软管和针头流进血液，冰凉麻木从指间顺延至手腕再往上的一小节手臂。边涔在微弱却杂乱的声响中醒来，失神的双目渐渐对上焦，映入眼中的十字花吊顶的天花板颇为陌生。左侧墙上的窗户一半被浅蓝色窗帘遮住，另外一头的窗台上放着盆熊童子，太久无人打理，小家伙蔫蔫地耸拉着饱满厚实的叶片。他把脸转向右侧，一张空床，被褥、枕头都是令人恐慌的惨白。空间中，消毒水的气味浸透每一粒氧气分子，屋外走廊寂静得可怕，只有偶尔匆匆飘过的脚步声和硬质滚轮擦过地板的响动。

边涔闭上眼，脑袋里仿佛装了只不安分的怪兽，不断地冲撞太阳穴的位置，跳突涨疼得几欲裂开。这里不是他的家，而是医院，至于为什么会来这里——他只记得自己昨晚在厨房煮奶茶时突发症状，恍惚间打翻牛奶烫伤了手。他凭借记忆找寻，果然，右手虎口之下有一大片红肿，水泡已经被挑破了，盖着乳白色的药膏。

房间里一直有一阵“叽里呱啦”的说话声，边涔认真听了一会儿，分辨出那是解说AnL的声音，激动得用极快的语速解说着一场团战。

“FS上高失败在溃退，只剩下两个人还怎么打……我们看Sniper的卡尔——吹风吹到四个，磁暴把发条技师的蓝炸空了，这边大鱼人跟一手控制，再推波陨石，跳刀切入后排先点死的光法。DX这边潮汐猎人买活，跳大——漂亮！Sniper极限开出BKB，他还在秀，切隐身缓一下跳刀马上好，队友也快赶到了，DX再要追出事了啊……卡尔再吹风，推波，小鱼人被破林肯，有点儿点不过加了灵动迅捷的卡尔……小鱼人大招开过，往后跳——Sniper！！预判天火炸死了小鱼人！！小鱼人刚刚更新了大隐刀他买不活！！！”

比赛大抵是接近尾声，随着解说愈发高涨的激昂情绪，缩在病房沙发上的两人按捺不住激动一同爆发出欢呼。

“我靠！”边涔被吓了一跳，哑着嗓子骂道：“你们两个有病吧！”

“你醒了？”陆羽嘉从沙发上跳起，扑到床边，脸上掩不住的狂喜：“好消息！FS赢了DX，本赛季中国队的第一个Major冠军。”

“白烨那小子有点儿东西啊。”洛然截下直播中Faint Star五人高举奖杯的画面，举着手机给边涔看：“这卡尔，不谈了，有点儿你当年的——唔——”他话说到一半，被陆羽嘉用手肘捅了肚子，余下的一股脑哽住。

祈求者“卡尔”几乎存在于每一位职业中单的英雄池，但能够达到炉火纯青、出神入化这个程度的寥寥无几，经此一役，白烨可以算是其中一个，而凤毛麟角中的佼佼者当属曾经的边涔。两年前的夏天，第四届国际邀请赛总决赛的第五场，边涔操作卡尔盲掷天火收割了对方残血状态躲进树林的Carry，由此扭转场中局势，为Faint Star最终赢下比赛奠定基础。

这尤为传奇的一幕被称为“天降神罚”，无数粉丝和观众为之尖叫疯狂。可他们谁也料想不到，一年之后“中单之神”陨落，以第五届国际邀请赛上“止步小组赛”的可笑成绩黯然离场，从此销声匿迹。

边涔有些不满洛然把才过去两年而已的事情描述为“当年”，那毕竟是他此生最为难忘的一段经历，一场如烟花般短暂却极为绚丽的巅峰盛世。退役后他去过一次大教堂，虽然只是以游客的身份，回来后便时常会想，这样一个结局是不是上帝的对他冒用神之名的惩罚，空有才华却再也无法施展。慢慢的，时间一长，习惯了新生活的他难再生出多少矫情做作的悲天悯人，偶尔翻涌喷薄的负面情绪也能够闷在心里自我消化，一张温柔淡泊的假皮完美包裹住他早已伤痕累累的真实面目。

见气氛走向不对劲，边涔拽着陆羽嘉给自己暖因为长时间输液而近乎失去知觉的左手，故意装出玩世不恭的语气：“我这徒弟能有我三分功力？我才是最厉害的中单。”这话说完他自己也觉得无比尴尬，恨不得咬断舌头，还好另外两位同样是中单出身的老友非常给面子地鼓掌捧场。

“你昨晚晕倒吓死我了。”陆羽嘉生怕扎在边涔血管里的针跑位，手上不敢有大动作，捏着他的手指一根一根揉。

“老毛病了。”边涔心态倒是好，对于自己的病一直看得很开，“死不了，没事儿。”

“你可拉倒吧。”洛然扒拉着一只巨大的塑料袋，清点其中的药盒，“你再这么折腾，迟早我和羽嘉得给你收尸。”

陆羽嘉气得想打人，拿起桌上小小的空药盒砸向洛然：“你可闭嘴吧。”

洛然捡起擦着脸颊飞过的盒子又扔回去：“老子说错了吗？！”

“行了行了，你们两个别吵了。”边涔急忙出言阻止愈演愈烈的战势，转过头对洛然说：“渴了，帮我买瓶水去。”

洛然憋屈，瞧着脸色苍白病态的边涔又说不出什么，决定暂时任由使唤。“你看好他。”他努努嘴示意玻璃药瓶，对陆羽嘉说：“快没了，记得叫护士过来拔针。”

比起拥有少年成名、辉煌十年最后华丽谢幕的完美职业生涯的洛然，边涔知道自己的心声只能说给陆羽嘉听，也只有这个人能够真正地理解他。

“人走了，说吧。”

看来陆羽嘉也早已明白他的用意。

边涔一手把住床沿挪着稍稍坐起，指挥着陆羽嘉从旁边的空床上拿个枕头给他垫着。

“羽嘉，你觉得白烨怎么样？”边涔问。

陆羽嘉在床边坐下，想了想，说：“非常不错，同龄中单里综合实力最强的一个了。”说着，他笑了笑，补充道：“长得也帅。”

边涔长舒一口气：“我可以放心了。”

“TI6成绩不好，他肯定不甘心。”陆羽嘉给边涔拢了拢被子，犹豫片刻，问到：“说起来……宇杰退役这么久了，你不考虑考虑见见他？”

“见什么，有什么好见的。”边涔强硬的话语终是化为一声弱不可闻的苦笑：“见了面说什么？两个人大眼瞪小眼？那多尴尬。”

“他一直在找你。”玻璃瓶中的药水见底，陆羽嘉起身摁下床头的呼叫铃，“他从来没因为TI5埋怨过你。”

“但是我会埋怨我自己。”边涔很快接上话，反向陆羽嘉抛出问题：“TI3的亚军，袁阳不也没埋怨过你吗？”

“对啊，所以我没和袁阳吵架，也没躲着人一年不见。”陆羽嘉故意阴阳怪气。

边涔骂他：“那你退个屁的役，腱鞘炎又不是治不好。”

“我那是认命了。”陆羽嘉叹了口气，往事重提，心中只剩释然：“我进Night第一天就知道自己是辛遥的替身，什么时候他能够独当一面了，我也就该离开了。留我在NY多打一年俱乐部仁至义尽，再说了，NY能进决赛是因为袁阳厉害，中路拴我还是栓条狗完全不影响结果。”

“你倒是看得开。”边涔揉揉眼睛，屈起手指抵住太阳穴，“辛遥……四年换了三个Carry还是打不出成绩，Night再想换人就只能去青训队玩刮刮乐了。”

“状态最好的三个Carry被祸害了一遍。”陆羽嘉掰着手指头数，“Night的问题不在Carry，而是少个像样的指挥……比如，许莫迟？”

边涔伸脚踹他：“醒醒吧，许莫迟是非卖品。”

“我知道。”陆羽嘉轻松躲开，“说正经的，你见见汤宇杰吧。”

病房门开了，二人的交谈暂时中断。护士走在前面，洛然抱着三瓶矿泉水跟在后面，最后还有负责边涔的医生。

自两年前第一次晕倒后，边涔时不时就要到医院报到。什么心脏早搏、心律不齐……乱七八糟的学术用语听来听去总是似懂非懂，但他清楚这些花里胡哨的说辞指向一个共同的结果，他的心脏生病了。不能疲劳，不能熬夜，戒烟、戒酒、戒茶、戒咖啡，睡眠需要借助药物维持，无法保证数量和质量的训练以及身心双重的沉重压力最终导致他在第五届国际邀请赛前状态全线崩盘，所以才会有后来大赛上那些令人啼笑皆非的表现。

护士给边涔拔了针，好好歹歹起伏不定的病情，医生的嘱咐无非还是那些，外加一点威胁。他当着两位老友的面服下一大把药片，以此表明自己再也不作死的决心，甚至答应了二人轮流上门陪住的过分要求。

边涔伸着左手享受陆羽嘉提供的止血服务，右手拿着手机翻开昏睡期间错过的消息。微博消息栏上有个红色的提示数字，他点进去，最醒目的就是白烨发的微博。

“@FaintStar丶Sniper白烨：@FaintStar丶Cen边涔 前辈，我赢了。”配图是FaintStar五人举着奖杯拥抱在一起的照片，一线的职业选手几乎都转发了这条微博。

The Dota2 of Galaxy，比TI历史更悠久的星河联赛，边涔步入职业后的第一个冠军就是在这个比赛上获得。时隔多年，与他同时期的电竞选手大多已经退役或转型，历经浮沉的中国区战队在度过艰难的青黄不接时期后终于再显威力，今后更长的路，就要由这些年轻的选手接棒继续走下去。老将的黯然离场代表着将有一个实力更为强劲的后生出现，就像陆羽嘉虽然怨恨老东家Night，但他从未迁怒过辛遥。

边涔点开评论区，热评第一条是Ignite俱乐部的领队：“恭喜恭喜，这嫁妆不错，定个日子那事儿办了吧。”评论里配了一张图，白烨冲下舞台公主抱了Ignite.Victory的中单徐卓远。再往下看回复，Ignite和Faint Star两家已经为到底谁嫁的问题快打起来了。

“@Lethe徐昊轩：我这个当爹的不同意。”

“@看清楚本大爷叫姬琰：FS有钱，去了不吃苦。远远啊，记得多搬点儿零食送回来。”

“@许莫迟Merlin：蚂蚁竞走十年了，笑，Ignite想白嫖冠军中单？”

“@徐卓远 回复 @Lethe徐昊轩：滚。”

边涔笑着给许莫迟的评论点了赞，又转发了白烨的这条微博，内容只有三个字：“辛苦了。”他的上一条微博是转发的俱乐部代为发表的他的退役声明，内容也只有三个字，时间是一年前第五届国际邀请赛上Faint Star被淘汰后的第三天。他眨眨眼，退出微博不理会铺天盖地的评论，见针孔不再出血，抽回手起身下床：“走了。”

洛然率先下楼叫车，陆羽嘉拎着药袋子搀扶边涔慢慢悠悠地走，两人话题兜兜转转最后还是落在了汤宇杰身上。

人间蒸发并非边涔临时起意，从他得知自己患病那一刻起就在为此谋划，大赛失利只是促成一切的契机，毕竟对于曾经风光无限的他来说，辜负爱人执着的希望比死更可怕。屹立于世界巅峰的Carry应该拥有更优秀的搭档，追寻双冠之梦，而不是被病秧子牵绊。当之无愧的豪门Faint Star，无能的他已然不配再做Faint Star的中单。

“羽嘉，你不用劝我了。”边涔摇摇头，“我对不起宇杰。”

陆羽嘉急了：“边涔，他不是这种人，在他眼里你比冠军重要多了。”

“我知道他不是。”边涔叹气，“他前途大好，为什么要和我纠缠不清。”

“因为我愿意啊！”

身后突然响起的熟悉嗓音惊得边涔身子一抖，僵硬得不敢转过身去。陆羽嘉拍拍他的肩，目光穿过他落在汤宇杰身上：“人我交给你了，好好照顾。”

边涔咬牙切齿：“陆羽嘉你个二五仔！”

“不是我。”陆羽嘉耸耸肩，“洛然把他叫来的。”

“你们……”

边涔还想说些什么，汤宇杰上前握住他的手腕，强迫他面对自己。久别重逢，午夜频繁入梦的面容近在咫尺，汤宇杰只觉一切都来得太快也太不真实。“涔涔。”他的手在发抖，比边涔抖得更厉害，声音飘飘乎没了底气：“跟我回家吧。”

出租车的后排，迷迷糊糊跟了汤宇杰走的边涔垂着头缩在门边，双手因过度紧张握成拳，揪着一点裤筒的布料。汤宇杰拿着他的病历本在看，时不时摸出手机查找那些完全陌生的医学词汇的释义。一路沉默，仿佛谁都没有勇气率先开口问问对方好不好，然后引发一段或平静、或激烈的对谈，普通得就像以往在俱乐部时的每一天，下一秒就要说起晚餐吃什么，或者又研究出了什么新套路。

边涔看着愈发熟悉的街道景致，突然反应过来汤宇杰这是要带他去Faint Star的基地。“师傅。”他急忙拍拍前方驾驶位的座椅靠背，报上自家的地址，“麻烦你，去这里。”

“你就住在基地附近啊。”汤宇杰突然开口，声音平静得毫无波澜。

“嗯。”边涔心里愈发紧张，“因为熟悉。”他不是本地人，打职业后出门机会又少，多年下来对这座城熟识的地方还是局限在Faint Star的基地周围。

汤宇杰不置可否，低下头继续研究病历和药物。

出租车很快到达目的地，边涔领着汤宇杰往家走。

起先二人一前一后之间隔着些的距离，不约而同的，一个放缓步子，一个加快速度，汤宇杰又一次握住边涔的手。这是他曾经梦想过的场景，只是与此时的心情有所不同。

三室两厅的房子干净整洁，非常符合边涔的风格。

“那个……”

边涔觉得自己作为主人应该说些什么，千言万语，终是被一个霸道的吻通通堵住。

唇齿间潮湿绵软的触感熟悉又陌生，汤宇杰大概是吃了水果糖，边涔能尝到一点点柠檬散去酸涩滋味后的甘甜。他的心脏狂跳，沸腾的血液在脆弱的血管里横冲直撞，想要挣扎、想要逃离，可身体却完全不接受指令，依旧纹丝不动地僵在原处。一年多来，他用数不清的分分秒秒摆脱依赖和习惯，架设起看似无坚不摧的屏障，结果被汤宇杰一个吻搅得溃不成军。

一吻终了，汤宇杰揽着身子发软的边涔踉踉跄跄地来到沙发边，不由分说地把人仰躺着摁在上面。

“这么长时间你去哪儿了？”汤宇杰问。

“我一直在这里……”边涔有些心虚。

“为什么不告而别？为什么一直躲着我不见？”汤宇杰又问。

边涔干脆也不瞒着了：“我心脏病，必须保证休息，打不了职业了。”

“你生病了为什么不跟我说？”汤宇杰胸口不住起伏，霎时间红了眼眶，“我在你心里难道是个只能同甘不能共苦的小人？”

“不是的。”边涔急忙解释，“你状态好，还能打，我不行了。我不希望你退役，我也不希望自己连累你。”

“你凭什么替我决定啊？”汤宇杰愤怒地吼，一拳砸在边涔脸侧的沙发上：“你跟我说，自己不配做FS的中单，我当时怎么回答你的？边涔，你太自私了，你凭什么觉得我还能打，凭什么觉得我和你在一起就会被连累！”他想哭，却流不出泪来，他觉得自己发怒的样子肯定很丑很吓人，可郁积多年的情绪犹如火山喷发一般无法平复。他抬手抚摸边涔的脸，温柔的，如同对待世间极致的珍宝：“那天我从赛场回到酒店后发现你走了。他们说你回国了，可谁都不知道你去了哪里。我一直找你，联系你，所有的消息石沉大海，我以为这辈子再也见不到你了。”

“宇杰，对不起。”

一年前西雅图，边涔准备出发去机场时看到了返回酒店的汤宇杰，他没有勇气下车与那人说一句再见。

汤宇杰对于边涔的道歉不做理会：“我退役了。”

边涔抿抿嘴唇：“我知道。”

“我和白烨打法不搭，所以我退了。”汤宇杰语气随意得仿佛在描述一件于自身无关紧要的事情，“River虽然实力一般但他们磨合得还不错。”

边涔犹豫了一下，仍是应和：“我知道。”

“边涔，这就是你替我做的决定。”汤宇杰总是亮堂的双眸被阴霾笼罩。

边涔怯懦地别开脸：“对不起。”

汤宇杰终究没舍得把所有的话说完。他生气、愤怒，甚至有怨恨，但这都不妨碍他一直把边涔捧在心尖上。他闭闭眼睛，起身坐到一旁的单人沙发上，颓然道：“不说了，你生病了，好好休息。”他指指扔在走廊地上的塑料袋：“吃药了吗？”

“吃过了。”边涔又躺了会儿，这才攀住沙发靠背借力慢慢坐起。

“嗯，好……”汤宇杰搓搓裤子，站起来往门口走，“那你休息吧。”

边涔猛地一怔，高声喊道：“汤宇杰！”

汤宇杰立在原地，没有转身，似乎在等待什么。

边涔胸口发闷，眼泪伴随着粗重的喘息喷涌而出。“你别走。”他知道自己没资格哭，如今的局面都是因他自以为是造成的。甩开那人许久，又有何脸面再要求他留下呢？

这种召之即来挥之即去的感觉并不怎么好受，可汤宇杰狠不下心弃边涔于不顾。他回到放声大哭的那人面前，尽量缓和语气，如同哄劝孩童一般揉了揉他的额发：“好，我不走。”

以边涔如今的身体状况，给汤宇杰十个胆子也不敢在这会儿折腾他。哭包本人大概也清楚状况，不等人哄，他自己擦擦泪不吭声了，乖巧地被送汤宇杰回卧室歇着。

裤袋里的手机震个不停，边涔在微博冒了泡，四面八方的亲友一股脑地全来慰问汤宇杰。

当然，还有谢知情不报之罪的。

“杰哥，我冤枉，是前辈不让我告诉你的。”

汤宇杰回复白烨：“你到底跟谁一伙的？”

白烨发来一串哭脸：“前辈。”

汤宇杰翻了个白眼，得，就不该问，找这打击干嘛呢。

阳台上摆放着几盆绿色植物，都是晒晒太阳再给点儿水就能活的，好看也好养。职业电竞选手日子过得精致的没几个，若不是俱乐部有专人负责维护选手形象，可能多半要活成胡子拉碴的野人。汤宇杰点燃香烟，回头看到没关门的卧室里边涔蜷在床上，双目紧闭不知有没有睡着。他的注意力再次挪到绿植上，然后漫无目的地四处飘，灰烟顷刻消散，尼古丁的味道依旧呛人。烟卷燃了很长一段，烟灰摇摇欲坠，他找了半天没看见房间何处有烟灰缸这东西，突然想起边涔的病历上医嘱一栏写了必须要戒烟。

汤宇杰蹲下身，把烟卷摁灭在盆栽的土里。不知为何心中有些遗憾，大抵因为他一直很迷恋边涔吞云吐雾的模样。

放眼整个圈子，成百上千号电竞选手中相貌出众的满打满算两只手再加两只脚就能数过来，若再算上身材、个头这些因素，大概只剩不到一半。常有粉丝开玩笑说想进Faint Star俱乐部颜值必须超过七分半，低零点一分都不行。Dota2分部迎来许莫迟之后，每一季的定妆海报都能收获近千条“我可以”，边涔和许莫迟略施粉黛的脸迷得一众人神魂颠倒，二人某次赛中休息时在场外抽烟被抓拍的照片更是收获上万转发。冷冷清清的一双美人，中单与游走辅助，全局指挥和gank指挥，连汤宇杰都差点儿被粉丝洗脑接受“他们真配”这个概念，更有不怕死的直接当面喊“二位女王请在一起”。

许莫迟来到Faint Star后一天比一天憔悴，三连冠后被老东家Mars俱乐部抛弃对他打击不小，职业生涯临近暮年，活跃在赛场上的时间都是掐着秒算的，自然是豁出去命了也要拼。

边涔还是那副模样，可能因为被强制要求健康作息所以还胖了些。他以前瘦弱得仿佛一阵风就能吹走，汤宇杰每次在床上把着他的腰挺进都害怕一不小心弄断哪根骨头。

汤宇杰蹲在花盆边点燃了第二根烟，没有吸，而是放在那里看它慢慢燃尽，似乎这样能够帮助他平复情绪。怒火还没有完全熄灭，在没有达到绝对冷静之前，他不会允许自己和边涔进行关于出走一年这件事的更深入交谈。更何况，那人也需要充足的时间用来休息，无论身心。

汤宇杰相信从第五届国际邀请赛结束到第六届之后半年的这段时间中，边涔说他过得不错绝对是谎话。第四届国际邀请赛上这位传奇中单何其风光，带着天罚降世的神明用十指缔造属于他的王朝，内敛的性子也盖不住身上熠熠光芒。那时的他们忍不住一次次幻想来年再拿一冠，礼花和掌声，还有沉甸甸的Roshan盾奖杯，以及令人沉醉上瘾的胜利感。可现实永远是残酷无情的，把少年梦想扔在土地里，再狠狠地踩上几脚。

香烟燃尽了，汤宇杰站起身，活动了一下酸胀的双腿。他将所有窗户开至最大散味，在阳台上又待了二十分钟才回屋，恰好遇上边涔从卧室出来。

“你抽烟了？”边涔有些意外，以前汤宇杰很少接触烟草。

汤宇杰退了半步拉开二人之间的距离：“熏着你了。”

“啊，没什么。”虽然现在戒烟了，但边涔曾经烟瘾很大，早已习惯了这股味道，“抱歉，家里没准备烟灰缸。”

“嗯……借用了一下你的花。”汤宇杰有些不好意思，“我会收拾。”

“不用了。”边涔摇摇头，似是下了很大决心，“我们谈谈吧。”

“其实没什么好谈的。”汤宇杰否认了这个提议，“原因我都明白，我也理解，所以不需要谈。”

边涔咬着唇，好一会儿才颤颤巍巍地开口：“那……我们分手？”

汤宇杰大咧咧地翘腿坐在沙发上：“我要是想和你分手，我还找你一年多？还给你带儿子？”

“白烨不是我儿子。”边涔纠正。

“这不是重点。”汤宇杰认为边涔一定是刚才哭懵了，提醒到：“你为什么不想着争取一下我们重归于好呢？”

“宇杰。”边涔攥着裤边，“如果我争取，你会同意吗？”

汤宇杰装作很认真地思考了一会儿：“应该会吧。”

边涔没说话，转身走向卧室，回来时手上捧了条材质上好的皮带。

“什么意思？”汤宇杰当然知道这是什么意思。俱乐部里关系甚好的新老选手之间都有些不摆上明面的规矩，他就见过边涔给白烨复盘时动手揍人，不过只是象征性地拍打几下。

边涔往长沙发上一趴：“我不该不告而别，躲了你一年多。不想原谅我也没关系，就当出出气。”

“既然你提醒，这办法倒也不错。”汤宇杰把皮带叠了几折，压在边涔臀上，“这件事罚完就结束，以后我们谁都不提了。涔涔，我现在就可以告诉你，我原谅你了。”

就像每一对搭档多年的选手，被称为“Faint Star双子星”的边涔和汤宇杰之间始终存在着令人生畏的默契，无需语言，甚至无需眼神，心思和意志自然而然地融汇并行。汤宇杰掐着边涔的下巴深吻，边涔反拽住他的衣领用舌索取，二人推推搡搡着从客厅至卧房，似乎辨不出谁主动、谁从属，彼此补偿非自愿错过的时光。

边涔的上衣揉得凌乱，衣领处后背和肩膀小部分裸露在外，肌肉与骨骼的纹路顺着脖子的线条浑然而成一副香艳的画。汤宇杰舔了下他的唇，侧头啃咬那片白皙的皮肉，牙齿叼住一点点皮肤磨蹭吮吸出深红，俨然梅花落雪的景致，却多了些意乱情迷。窗帘严丝合缝地遮挡住整扇窗户，房门也反锁了，卧室里安静得只能听到两人此起彼伏的呼吸声，以及不知是谁的沉重有力的心跳。边涔随着汤宇杰的指引一件一件脱下衣物，坦然地赤裸着身子将自己送入那人的怀中，张开双腿去勾对方的腰。最后，他恋恋不舍地放开汤宇杰，翻过身趴好，捞了个枕头垫在小腹下。

一人赤身裸体，而另一人连扣子都没解开一枚，这种极端的反差令边涔在难堪之余萌生出一种别样的快感。他依旧眷恋与熟悉的人肉体接触，仿佛这是除了心潮澎湃的激烈赛事之外生活中唯一的起伏波澜，他可以尽情地将压抑的情绪悉数剖出，不加任何修饰地展示给汤宇杰看，一个不礼貌、不温柔、也不内敛的真实自我。

汤宇杰伸手探进边涔的臀缝，穴微微向外溢着水。只有他知道所谓的冷清人设不过是源于边涔懒得对外界种种做出反应，而一旦遇上喜欢的，那人会比任何人都更加痴迷疯狂。他寻到隐秘的穴口，中指沿着狭长湿热的甬道长驱直入。许是太久没有接触性事，边涔的反应仿佛刚刚开苞的雏儿，紧张得绷着身子，小穴死死吸住侵入其中的外物。

“松开。”汤宇杰盖了两掌在边涔的臀上，一左一右浮起对称的浅红巴掌印。回来的路上他仔仔细细地了解了边涔的病，从这次检查结果来看情况尚且稳定，突然晕倒似乎是因为别的缘故——至少，一场不激烈的惩罚那人绝对受的住。

阴茎早就兴奋地挺立着，压在柔软的枕头上显不出而已。边涔颤颤巍巍地放松身子，插入穴中的手指很快离开。他唔哝着表示欲求不满，屁股上紧接着挨了极狠的一下皮带，从左贯穿至右，鲜少见光的娇嫩皮肉上突兀地浮起一道三指宽的红痕，臀缝里最为柔软的部分也被波及。

“唔——”

与以往性爱里的助兴游戏不同，这次是实打实的惩罚。边涔闭上眼睛慢慢消化疼痛，突然，汤宇杰的掌心贴上了那道微微发热的伤痕，克制地打转摁揉。

“还记得两年前吗？”汤宇杰平静地问。

两年前？

风光无限的第四届国际邀请赛？在酒店天台贵宾游泳池里的借酒乱性？还是他第一次因病昏迷？

边涔刚想开口回答，屁股上又挨了两下狠的，迅速且猛烈地叠起两道，臀瓣被抽得翻起肉浪。仅仅三下责打便唤醒了深埋心底的恐慌，他从喉咙里挤出一串不连贯的奇怪字符，仰着头垂泪。然而，施予他痛苦的人再次带来了温暖，那只手宽大又温暖，指腹上覆着一小块坚硬的老茧，一点一点地抚平他的伤痛。

“宇杰……”

“嗯？”

边涔只是想叫叫他的名字，顺随本心脱口而出。

汤宇杰抻了抻皮带，带起一阵“呼呼”的风声。见边涔缓和下来，他扬起手，朝着那两团软肉再次抽下去。

“啊……嗯呜——”

边涔强迫自己不许躲，塌下腰撅着屁股承受汤宇杰带来的一切。疼痛被手掌安抚，然后再被皮带点燃，循环往复的起落折磨得他快要疯了。脑海里两个小人撕心裂肺地哭嚎，一边叫喊继续，一边乞求饶恕，极端混合成不偏不倚的一体，表现出来的，就是一个仿佛失去五感的人。

“涔涔，你不见我是因为觉得自己对不起我。”汤宇杰抓住一团红肿的肉，稍稍用力。

片刻后，边涔轻声答到：“是。”

汤宇杰似乎不满这个答案，扬手落下皮带，砸在臀腿相接的位置。边涔疼得禁不住向前蹿，被他揽着腰又拖回原位，同样的位置连续打了数下，粉嫩间透出淤着小血点的深红。

“你到底是不敢面对我，还是不敢面对自己？”

“我……”边涔着急想要回答，开口时却发现自己一直来坚信的答案在脑海中逐渐模糊。汤宇杰这次有意晾着他，身后火烧火燎的疼痛将意识摧残得不复清明，“我不知道……”

“不，你知道的。”

汤宇杰真如泄愤一般，不留情面地挥手抽打。皮带落得缓却重，每一下都足矣引起边涔低沉压抑地痛呼喘息，以及经久不绝的瑟缩战栗。

“宇杰……宇杰你轻点儿……”边涔不住地挣扎，然而站在床边的人轻而易举地钳制住了他的腰，好像听不到乞求哭泣一般，若无其事地继续抽打。

柔软的皮肤持续升温，肉团被反复拍扁之后肿得更高，红艳艳得仿若烂熟的桃子。边涔终于挣开束缚，扑进汤宇杰怀中，然而他没能逃过自己主动争取的惩罚。他整个上半身伏在爱人怀里，跪坐着翘起屁股，无论如何扭动皮带都能精准地打在肉厚实紧绷的臀峰上。

“宇杰……”边涔声音发哑，喉咙里泛出一点咸涩的味道。他双手环住汤宇杰的脖子，紧攥的十指僵硬发白：“我知道……我知道！”

昏昏沉沉间，边涔回忆起了过往曾经。那年美国西海岸的夏天，钥匙球馆中的不眠夜，绚丽烟火映亮了整个场馆，飘扬的国旗和队旗交相辉映，人们的欢呼声几乎要掀翻天顶。鏖战五局，Faint Star成功续写属于中国Dota的传奇，年轻的五个人激动地拥抱，骄傲地向全世界宣告他们屹立于巅峰。现场的灯光映得他睁不开眼，震耳欲聋的尖叫声中，身边是与粉丝挥手互动的汤宇杰。离场时那人拉住了他，二人在昏暗的选手通道里偷偷地亲吻，仿佛一道玻璃屏障隔开了他们与周围一切。

“我很不甘心。”边涔虚弱地垂着头，把自己悉数交予汤宇杰，“我以为自己可以坚持。”他不敢上微博，不敢接触一直热爱的游戏，面对队友和粉丝的猜忌质疑选择保持沉默，亦如职业生涯中的起起落落，我行我素，全然不理掀起的满城风雨。“他们不会在意我是病了，还是真的不拿比赛当回事。”他苦笑着，“输了就是输了……可我不想承认自己技不如人。”

汤宇杰放下皮带，双手把住边涔滚烫的臀肉，吻他的唇角和脸颊。

“我害怕面对现实。”边涔说：“一败涂地，被迫结束职业生涯，再也不能和你一起拿冠军……”他撕开心上的伤疤，徒手向外挖曾经没来得及剔除的腐肉，“我不知道该怎么办，只能选择逃避。”他睁开眼睛，浑浊的双眸浸在水中，视线迷离：“这就是我，一个特别懦弱的家伙。”

“边涔。”汤宇杰将他放在床上，栖身而上，“你是冠军中单，创造传奇的Cen神。”细碎而热烈的吻从边涔耳后绵延至胸口，再顺着那人侧卧的姿势滑至腰窝。纤细的腰肢下两团软肉淤着血，某处还被皮带的边缘擦破了油皮，汤宇杰疼惜地轻轻抚过。“再多的困难你都无需一人面对。”他说，“我们是一体的。”

情至深处，久别重逢的欣喜若狂化为绝佳的催情良药。边涔只觉被抚慰，呜呜哝哝地缠着人要抱。汤宇杰将手上的力道放至最轻，并起二指挤开边涔红肿的臀肉，探进穴中伸展开来慢慢地扩张。方才的责打没压住边涔的性欲，这厢稍稍撩拨便春水泛滥，热情地沾满汤宇杰的手指，为进一步的交合盛情邀约。

许久未被侵入的身体被爱人的性器填满，边涔也说不清那种极为微妙的感觉到底是什么，满足亦或是安逸，总之甚是久违。穴中突然袭来的撕裂感让他腿一阵软，可与之而来的快感让他只想索取更多。

肉柱被汤宇杰握住，那人不断冲撞地动作又掀起臀上稍稍平复的闷痛，肉体上的双重刺激交叠并行令边涔欲罢不能，欲望占据的大脑再也无暇思考自己的模样是否得体，嘴上胡乱地呻吟着求汤宇杰施舍，“嗯嗯啊啊”的娇喘尾音仿佛能滴出蜜来。

迷乱于床笫，一室春光溢满，天雷勾了地火自然是管不上那么多，翻云覆雨之间仿佛连性命都可以不顾。性器在狭长的密道中来来回回，顶到深处引起那人一波又一波的呻吟。汤宇杰觉得自己多半是疯了，把一生最狂热的爱意全部给予边涔。他不敢再回想那人离开的一年，心绪被分割撕裂，还要像个正常人一样提携后辈、为战队荣誉拼尽全力，孤独伶仃地吞咽无可奈何的失败，喜悦也再无知心人可以分享。

以多年前相识时决定分路的影魔SOLO一战为伊始，从Dota1时期穷困潦倒的徘徊迷茫到Dota2的大起大落后君临天下，旁人无心称呼的那句“双子星”涵盖了汤宇杰与边涔余下的人生轨迹。

是一体的。

再也分不开的。

兜兜转转，分散两端的他们终会重聚。

一起骄傲地闪耀着。

高潮之后，边涔疲惫得迷迷糊糊有了困意，红肿的穴口染着些许白浊的液体，他侧躺着勉强合上腿。

“汤宇杰。”

“干嘛？”汤宇杰洗过脸，泡了条热毛巾回来给边涔擦身子。

边涔揉着身后肿胀的肉团，气不过一直瞪他：“你个禽兽。”

汤宇杰乐呵呵地说：“谢谢夸奖。”

边涔说不过，索性开始赶人：“你不是在FS留任当教练了吗？这都几点了你还不回基地。”

“想让我走啊？”汤宇杰佯装起身，“那行吧，我回去了。”

“你——”边涔厚着脸皮探身把人拽回来，“我就说说，你还真走。”说罢，他又小声嘟囔了句，“还是这么不要脸。”

“你别一直夸我，我会膨胀的。”

汤宇杰去盥洗室洗毛巾，边涔揉揉眼睛也跟着爬起来了，从衣柜中翻出一件大尺码T恤套上，蜷进电竞椅开电脑。

“你不累啊？”汤宇杰回来瞧见屏幕上黑红登录框，怪叫到：“你别告诉我你还有精神打天梯。”

“不是。”边涔输入密码，大手一挥指向客厅，“把药和水拿来。”

在客厅待了会儿准备药，顺便等水烧开。汤宇杰翻看微信里先前被他忽略的消息，挑了关系好的朋友回复。昔日冠军中单的久别回归再加上Faint Star斩获冠军，可谓是中国区双双喜临门。他很想把大家的话每一条都念给边涔听，然后看看那人作何反应。躲躲藏藏一年多，说到底根本没人为比赛失利怪罪过他。

汤宇杰回到卧室时，边涔正操作着幻影长矛手单挑白烨的冥界亚龙。他没带耳机，里面隐约传出些白烨的哀嚎。再看屏幕，本该是被冥界亚龙完全克制的幻影长矛手竟率先拿下一血，极限时刻利用技能神行百变减弱冥界亚龙的中毒效果，死血逃生。

“啊——前辈……为什么啊！”

边涔笑笑：“录像自己看吧，什么时候你的幻影长矛手能压住我的毒龙了，你就出师了。”

那边的白烨发出一声怪叫：“我看，下辈子吧……”

“今天就这样吧，比赛刚结束也别太累了。”边涔注意到站在一旁的汤宇杰，“不用操心我，我很好。”

待边涔挂断和白烨的语音，汤宇杰把温水和药递给他。

“以后有什么打算？”

边涔不紧不慢地喝完水，在手机上点了几下，递给汤宇杰。

屏幕正中是边涔的微博。

@FaintStar丶Cen边涔：感谢，我回来了。

下面被顶得最高的一条评论，同样只有六个字。

“欢迎神王归来。”  



End file.
